fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Octonauts: Graveyard Shift
Summary The Octonauts are very happy on a October night, until Kwazii tells Peso Penguin the scariest and spookiest Octonauts Urban Legend of Henry the Scissor Handed Ghost, a former human Octonaut that has been killed and murdered by getting hit by a School Bus droven by his strict Bus Driver for yelling on the School Bus. Transcript Tweak Bunny: You mean down there? Kwazii Cat: That's were the trash can in the Launch Bay is? Yes. Tweak Bunny: (scared) her ears Andrew and I don't know, Kwaz. It's kinda dark down there! Kwazii Ct: But you and Andrew thought all of us, Octonauts like the night shift. Tweak Bunny: (brave) You're right. For the Octopod! (Tweak then freaked out as she runs to the Launc Bay and throws the full trash bag into the trash can and runs up back to the HQ and begins to breath rapidly) Tweak Bunny: her fingers Piece of cake. Kwazii Cat: So all of us are not afraid? Capt. Barnacles: Naw! Kwazii Cat: Well, all of us Ocotnauts are. Especially after...gulp well we know. Shellington Sea Otter: Jumping Jellyfish! What? What do we know?! Kwazii Cat: (scared) All of us don't remember? It was really all over the News! Tweak Bunny: (scared) Faster than Cap, than he can say "Buncha muncha cruncy carrots!" Andrew Bunny: Tell us. Tell us! Kwazii Cat: No. No. No. no. No! we really probably shoudn't because it will really ruin and hurt the nightshift for all of us. devilishly as he turns his head around Peso Penguin: (exited) What really happened?! What really happened?! What really happened?! Kwazii Cat: All of you mean all of us don't really know the Octonauts Urban Legend scariest story of...Henry the Scissor Handed Ghost? Peso Penguin: shaking Henry the Whatta Whowa? Kwazii Cat: Henry the Scissor Handed Ghost! Professor Inkling: What is Henry the Scissor Handed Ghost? Capt. Barnacles: And what is it about anyway? Kwazii Cat: But those people are starting calling the Octonauts Urban Legend Henry the Scissor Handed Gho... Yeow! But it is because all they really have all time to save before he...GETS THEM VIOLENTLY!!! (The Octonauts soon begin to freak out) Tweak Bunny: (frightened) her ears along wih Andrew and their 4 children Waaah! TELL US THIS OCTONAUTS URBAN LEGEND!!! Kwazii Cat: Years ago...in the year 1955 at this very Octopod....during the Vietnam War, Henry the Scissor Handed Ghost used to be a Engineer just like you, Tweak,...only smarter! And then on the way to Disney Junior Elementary School, he and his friends are every loud that they have really upsetted and angered their School Bus driver and thier Bus Aid. Then at the Octopod, it really happened. Peso Penguin: He forget to wash his hands? Kwazii Cat: No. Dashi Dog: He forget to do his Social Studies homework? Kwazii Cat: No! Shellington Sea Otter: He forgot to clean his bedroom? Kwazii Cat: No!! Tweak Bunny: He forget to do hs Social Studies test? Kwazii Cat: NO!......When he is cleaning the propeller of the Gup X, he got his own hand cut off by accident when it got started!! Peso Penguin: You really mean like this? his leaf flipper off and then it regrows back faster Or like this, or this? Or how about this, or this, or this, or this!? to pull his flippers repeatly very faster and they regrow back Kwazii Cat: Except he wasn't a sponge! Peso Penguin and Petunia: So...? Kwazii Cat: (yelling) SO IT DIDN'T GROW BACK!!!! Peso Penguin: (frightened) OH NO!!! (Peso's extra flippers and Petunia's extra flippers begin to flee) Kwazii Cat: And he replaced his blood covered hand with a pair of scissors a pair of scissors, and then...the next day that night while walking on his way hoe after an All Night Swim Meeting at Disney Junior School that night,....HE VIOLENTLY GOT KILLED BY GETTING HIT BY A SCHOOL BUS DROVEN BY HIS ANGRY AND STRICT BUS DRIVER, cutting his chest! And at his funeral, they arrested his strict bus driver that killed him on purpose for yelling on the School Bus and is sentenced to 7 years, 4 months and 1 week in Disney Junior Jail and of Community Service! So now every... What day is it? Peso Penguin: Wednesday? Kwazii Cat: Wednesday night, his zombish, nightmarish ghost returns to the Octopod to reek his horrible vengence...! Peso Penguin: (scared) Flappity Flippers, but tonight is Wednesday night! Kwazii Cat: Then he'll be really coming. Capt. Lara: How do we really know? Kwazii Cat: There are 4 signs that signal the approach of Henry the Scissor Handed Ghost: 1st, the lights in thy Octopod will flicker on and off, next...! Pinto Penguin: Kwazii? Do you know where the bathroom is? I need to get a drink of water from the sink! Kwazii Cat: In the hallway! (Pinto runs off to th bathroom) Next the Octophone or the telephone will ring and then they'll be nobody there, then the Octo-Alert goes haywire...! (Peso begins to bite his flippers rapidly) Kwazii Cat: And finally, Henry the Scissor Handed Ghost arrives in the ghost of the School Bus that ran him over violently!! (Peso begins to bite and shreads his flippers like a paper shredder repeatly) Kwazii Cat: And he exits the School Bus, looking without both ways because he is really already...DEAD! (Peso now extremely frightened that he is eating the extra flippers like Popcorn) Peso Penguin: No! Peso Penguin: (sobbing) No! That's not really it! Petunia, Doc McStuffins and I very graceful and are so touched that you'll really dress as a 8 year old scissor handed human psychopath and stand in front of the Octopod! Just entertain us! (Weeping) You must really liked me! [[Category:Octonauts] Category:Disney Junior Shows